


Here You Come Again

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cussing, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Wanda and you meet again after your break-up.





	Here You Come Again

When you got the invitation from Tony to go to a party of his, you should’ve refrained from going. But your masochist heart needed to see her. Needed to be around the same air, needed to be in the same room with her, one last time.

So you walked into the Tower in a gown against your better judgement and looked around, hoping to encounter her blue eyes.

And you did.

Your breath hitched in your throat when you saw her. You’d never seen her in blue, and you wished you hadn’t, because she looked beautiful. More beautiful than your broken heart could handle.

Her eyes found yours and they widened. She didn’t expect to see you. She thought you’d never set foot in the Tower again.

She was wrong.

“(Y/N)!” Steve greeted you and opened his arms for you.

“Steve,” you said, hugging him. “How are you?”

“Happy to see you! I thought you’d fallen off the face of the Earth.”

You snorted. “Ha, I’m… No, I… I wanted to come because, well, I’m leaving the city.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Whoa! Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Well, the country. Norway! Dr. Banner wanted me to go with him, work with the Asgardians, help them settle in and help him at the lab there, so… I guess Tony thought I’d want to see everyone before I left.”

“That’s incredible, (Y/N),” he said and nodded in respect. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Cap.”

Steve hugged you again, surprising you. “You deserve the world, (Y/N),” he mumbled. “Go get it.”

You swallowed the lump forming on your throat. “Thanks you, Steve,” you responded. “For everything.”

He kissed your temple and after that, he grabbed two glasses from a nearby waitress with a tray and offered you one.

You took it. “To your next journey,”

You clinked your glasses and you drank it in one shot. You grimaced to the acid champagne and left it on a tray from another passing waiter.

“Yikes,” you said, Steve looking at you. “I needed that.” Steve chuckled. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and you felt his lips tilt up. “Don’t be a stranger, Rogers.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

You sighed. “Now… I should probably mingle, because even though I’ll miss the hell out of this place, I can’t wait to leave.”

You smiled at him.

The entire evening, you didn’t stop talking. If a conversation finished with someone, another one started with someone else. You were saying your goodbyes and hugging every person you came across, Wanda’s eyes following you.

She wanted to talk to you. She wanted to approach you and hope the disastrous past between you two erased itself as she made her way towards you… but it wouldn’t, so she stayed put, pretending to pay attention to Vision and Clint’s conversation about the decimation.

Like they hadn’t had enough of that bullshit.

The party was thirty minutes from coming to an end, and you were already walking towards the elevator to leave.

“You’re not gonna talk to her?” Bucky asked her.

“She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Bucky frowned. “You do know she’s leaving, right?”

Wanda’s head snapped at him. “She’s what?”

“Yeah. To Norway. Two days from now. Are you… Are you not gonna say goodbye or something?”

Wanda took a deep breath. “Fuck,” she let out before rushing to find you.

She encountered you in the lobby. You were wearing a satin red dress, and she could see that moll on your shoulder she adored kissing.

“(Y/N).”

You froze on the spot, immediately recognising the voice. You turned around after taking a deep breath. “Wanda.”

Wanda couldn’t breathe. That’s the effect you had on her. With you, she was in a constant state of breathlessness. Your eyes, your lips, your hands. She couldn’t breathe if they weren’t somehow in her life.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” She asked you.

“Because you’re not part of my life anymore, Wanda.”

Those words felt like a stab through the heart, and even though her voice said something, her eyes told a totally different story.

Wanda snorted. “Am I the only one out of the two of us that thinks this is a stupid mistake?”

“Wanda…”

“Be honest! Aren’t you miserable? Because I am,” she admitted. You looked down, hoping you could hold back your tears. “I’m so miserable without you.”

“I’m miserable now so I don’t have to be later.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You won’t have to grieve me! Ever!” You yelled, loud for your voice to echo in the lobby. “You were gone for years, you died… And as much as I love you, I… I can’t, Wanda! I can’t go through that again, I can’t!”

“It’s not gonna happen again!”

“You can’t be sure about that.”

That’s right. She couldn’t. She couldn’t be sure that she wouldn’t be in harm’s way again, because that was her life. As an Avenger. Hell, as a person. She wanted to protect, like she hadn’t been.

And what could she do if you didn’t want to be in her life anymore?

“Have a nice life, Wanda.” Those were your last words to her.

And as you walked out of the Tower, Wanda said, “Just so you know!” You stopped. You heard the sobs in her voice. “If you keep pushing people you love away because you’re afraid they’ll get hurt, you’ll always be alone.”

You covered your mouth with your hand, no longer able to hold back tears. When Wanda lost sight of you, she broke down at the lobby, the back of her mind controlling her powers to not bring the place down.

That’s how much it hurt.

And as for you? Your Uber didn’t stop giving you tissues until he arrived at your house, always looking through the rear view mirror to check on you.

_I guess some lovers are meant to be lost._


End file.
